Animalistic
by Jemmaisabicupcake
Summary: In a moment of happiness and excitement, Clarke finds herself hugging Lexa. After the hug, Lexa finds herself kissing the blonde. Written for Femslash February. Lexarke
1. Chapter 1

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They had come up with a plan that might work. They would send Raven and Octavia near Mt. Weather in the hopes they would be taken into the mountain. Once there, they would find a way to turn off the acid fog and get out anyone they could. Then the Grounders and Arkers would attack. It wasn't the best plan but it was a plan and considering Bellamy hadn't contacted them, it was their only chance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After they agreed on the plan, in a moment of excitement, Clarke hugged Lexa. At first, the Grounder froze. Then she wrapped her arms around Clarke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Step away from the Commander, Sky Girl." A Grounder spat at Clarke./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It is fine, Warrior." Lexa assured him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Grounder spat, literally spat, at the ground before walking away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Absent-mindedly, Clarke began ran her fingers through Lexa's hair. She felt the Grounder's breath on her neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lexa smiled. She began to rub circles on Clarke's back, an electric feeling danced throughout her hands. She couldn't help but think the feeling would be magnified if the layers of clothes Clarke wore disappeared. Her face flushed red at the thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Clarke, of course, could feel the electricity too. Her fingers ghosted across Lexa's neck and the skin on skin contact magnified the electric feeling. She felt Lexa hold her breath during the brief contact./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A few moments, which felt longer to Clarke and Lexa, passed before they let go of each other. The room was empty except for them. An awkward silence settled over them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Clarke broke the silence first. "That was unprofessional. I apologize."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lexa nodded. "It is okay, Clarke." She said, yearning to touch the blonde again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Clarke nodded and turned to leave. She nearly made it to the exit before she felt Lexa grab her arm. "What do you-"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lexa cut Clarke off by grabbing the girl's face and colliding their lips together. The electric feeling from the earlier returned and intensified tenfold. Clarke's lips tasted of apples and were chapped. Both made the kiss better./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"After the initial shock of the kiss, Clarke found herself kissing the cold-hearted leader back. She pressed her body into Lexa's. She pushed Lexa back until the wall stopped her. Her hands explored the brunette's /Soon, Lexa took control of the kiss. She moved so Clarke was against the wall and her hands abandoned the girl's face to instead pin the girl's wrists to the wall. Lexa briefly pulled away for air then she devoured Clarke's lips again. She bit Clarke's bottom lip and smirked at the her sudden intake of breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The kiss soon ended. Both parties disappointed it didn't last longer but never attempted to initiate a another kiss. They left without another word./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Neither brought up the kiss to the other. They never spoke of it or acted differently towards the other but they had an unspoken understanding. The kiss was a one time thing driven by animalistic passion and lust. Both were content with this understanding, for now at least. It wouldn't be long until one of them couldn't stand it anymore and their lips met in a collision of wills once again./p 


	2. Notice

I re-uploaded Animalistic at this link. Message me if it glitched again.


End file.
